


Confession

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Series: Tsuredere Seventeen [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Student Boo Seungkwan, seungkwan is an idiot lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: You’re finally ready to confess to your crush. Sure you and Boo mess around a lot but you’re sure that you’ll be able to confess to him in a way that he understands.





	Confession

You’re confident you can do this. You suck in a deep breath and shoulder your backpack higher onto your shoulder while you wait outside his class. You can’t help the way that you nervously teeter and fidget in the hallway. In all your years of knowing Boo, you had never mentally prepared yourself for this.

You and Seungkwan had been best friends since you were four. He had always been a goofball and a lot of the kids had disliked him for it but you? You had always loved his plucky attitude- even if you teased him relentlessly for being an idiot.

You guys hadn’t ever really been apart since you first hit it off. You two played together, studied together, and if one of you was going to fail a class? Well, you were both going down with that ship.

That was just one of the reasons why this was such a big deal. If you did this wrong, you could lose the one guy who was always by your side through thick and thin.

God, you weren’t sure if you were actually ready for that. You weren’t sure if you were ready to lose Seungkwan’s friendship forever.

“Y/N! What’re you looking so gloomy for? Did you miss me that much?” Seungkwan teased. Your lips broke into a smile upon seeing Boo smile at you. You’d never seen him so mad at anyone that he had cut them out of his life before. At least you knew that no matter what happened today, he would still be nice to you. You weren’t sure how you would handle losing that smile in your life.

“Shut up, I miss you like I miss that dumb statistics class you roped me into taking,” you replied with a roll of your eyes.

“Hey, we passed didn’t we?”

“Barely.”

You bumped your shoulder teasingly into Seungkwan’s and he responded by doing the same to yours. With classes over you guys were finally free to head home, but you never really did that. You and Seungkwan shared a love for the peace of the outdoors, so if it were nice out you liked to study in the school courtyard.

And of course, you both knew one another enough to know what nice meant for the both of you, and today was a perfect day to lay out the blanket that you guys had made together once at Grandma Boo’s house and continue annotating Les Miserable for class.

You were momentarily so absorbed in the daily routine that you forgot that today was different than any other day. Twenty minutes passed and it wasn’t until you had sprawled yourself out across his lap and he had condemned you teasingly for being “much too heavy to lay on him” (a running joke you guys had after an ex of yours had constantly picked at you nonsensically about your weight) that you even remembered your plan. You rested your book over your stomach and peered up at Seungkwan. He was pretty invested in his own annotating. His tongue was peeking out of the corner of his mouth he was so focused in highlighting some part of the page he was on, but he still noticed you looking pretty quickly. He cocked his head and scrunched his face almost comically.

“What?” He demanded.

A small, almost timid smile crossed your lips.

Seungkwan had never dated anyone before. Not for lack of some girls trying, however. There had been a number of girls who had plucked up the courage to hand him their own love letters. He was always nice to them when he turned them down, but he turned even the cutest girls down. You never knew why he wouldn’t date anyone. A lot of the girls would have been perfect for him.

You kept telling him that he needed a girl to help him keep his head on straight, but whenever you did he would always just laugh and say that for now he had you to act like your overbearing girlfriend, and that was more than enough.

“Seungkwan, I really like you,” you said before you could think it through. He laughed.

“I sure hope so, we are best friends,” he stated.

“No,” you said with a shake of your head. “Not just as friends, I like you, like you. Like… romantically.”

Seungkwan scrunched his nose, and for a second you could see him juggling the idea that you were being serious in his mind. Then he smiled quizzically.

“Oh, you must have heard about Jessica?”

You sat up off of Seungkwan’s lap and frowned at him quizzically.

“Jessica?”

He ignored you.

“Ha ha very funny. Seungkwan turned down another girl,” he said. He tentatively closed his book, using his index finger to hold his spot open. “Look she wanted to go to a haunted house for a date. That wouldn’t have ended well.”

You and Seungkwan went to a Haunted House every year. You hadn’t gone quite yet, but you had been planning on going sometime this weekend. Seungkwan was a huge wimp when it came to people in makeup jumping out and scaring people. You didn’t know why he continued to insist to go with you, but you guys had been doing it since Middle School. Your boyfriend at the time had been planning on going with you but ended up canceling last minute to go with someone else. Even though you had tried to hide how hurt you were over it Seungkwan had noticed and insisted on going.

That’s when you found out why Seungkwan never wanted to watch horror movies with you, but he still insisted on taking you every year.

“Yeah she would have found out how much of a wimp you are,” you teased. ‘But… Boo-”

“Oh crap! I have to go y/n!” Seungkwan suddenly blurted. He began to hurriedly pack his stuff. “We’re still on for this weekend though right?”

“Wait! Seungkwan! I’m in the middle of confessing my love to you here, you can’t just leave!” You blurted right back. Seungkwan hesitated and wrinkled his eyebrows towards you. Again he was weighing the idea that you were being serious. But then he smiled at laughed it off.

“That one was pretty good, I’ll give it to you,” he called back. “I’ll see you around.”

He ran off, leaving only his highlighter in place. You sighed and picked it up, packing it into your own bag.

So the first attempt had failed, but the next one couldn’t fail, it just couldn’t.

-

You decided to just come out with it this time.

No beating around the bush.

You walked over to him before class and placed your hands on his desk. He was in the middle of looking over his annotations. He was a little over halfway through the book, and you were impressed with his progress. He usually procrastinated stuff like this.

“Boo Seungkwan,” you stated firmly. He glanced up at you with a half smile.

“Yes?”

“Will you go out with me this weekend?” You asked him. His expression grew to confusion.

“We are already hanging out this weekend you dummy,” he stated with a laugh. He raised his hand and rubbed it through your hair, messing it up significantly. You huffed.

“Seungkwan, I want to go on a real date with you,” you exclaimed. Seungkwan didn’t hear you so you hit him on the head. “Hey, are you listening to me?”

“ _Ouch_ , of course, I am,” he replied. He waved his hand through the air. “Look we’ll do whatever you want this weekend, don’t worry about a thing.”

“Seungkwan, I want to be your girlfriend,” you stated defiantly. He waved his hand through the air, clearly not listening to you at all, so you sighed and took your seat in the back of the classroom. Wonwoo was sitting back there with you, an amused expression written across his face.

“You’re finally asking Seungkwan out?” He asked. His cheeks were a little pink, you could tell he was excited to hear that you two may be going out together soon.

“Yeah, well, attempt two just failed,” you mumbled. “I don’t know how to be more obvious.”

“Have you just told him how you feel yet?” Wonwoo asked softly. You shook your head and wrinkled your eyebrows.

“Think that’ll work?”

Wonwoo nodded, but before he could elaborate the teacher came in and began to teach the days lesson. You looked down at your notebook paper and suddenly got a great idea.

A letter. You would write him a love letter.

That was the perfect way to tell him exactly how you felt. You had always been better with the written word than with the spoken word. This would be great, this would work  _great_.

You started the letter off just as any would.

_Dear Seungkwan._

That part was easy. Every letter always started the same. Dear, the recipient.

Now the hard part. You had to be raw, and honest. You had to pour your heart out into this letter and make sure it came off as genuine as possible.

You swallowed hard and began to write.

You described how you two had initially met, how that made you feel, how you felt every time you were around him and how you had come to realize that you were almost definitely in love with him.

You dotted every ‘i’ with a heart and wrote in your nicest, neatest handwriting. You even used scented paper and a pretty pink envelope with hearts on it. It was dumb and cheesy but that was just the sort of thing that Seungkwan would like so you rolled with it.

You waited for him outside of his classroom and held the envelope in front of you for him just like some stupid animated japanese school girl. Seungkwan took the letter, looked at the glittery letters and scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Is our friendaversary coming up? I thought it was in November,” he mumbled. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

“It’s in March,” you replied. “And besides this is a love letter.”

“From who?” He asked. You frowned at him.

“From me.”

He looked at you, a slight tilt of his head.

“Why did you write me a love letter?” He asked dumbly.

“Because I like you!” You blurted. “I have a crush on you, so I wrote you a love letter.”

Seungkwan stared at you blankly for a long while and then began to laugh wildly.

“Dude, you went all out for this one didn’t you?” He asked joyfully. He tapped your shoulder lightly. “Is the paper scented?”

You opened your mouth. Either to yell at him or maybe bite him, you weren’t sure which when he caught a passing friend, he said something to them and then turned back to you.

“Hey, I’ll see you later.”

He pocketed the letter and didn’t read it.

Third attempt: Failure.

* * *

 

The rest of the week was full of nothing but failures.

You wrote a love confession on the whiteboard, you made your presentation about how you and Seungkwan were practically already dating, you told him in front of his mother, insisted that you two spend your next Valentine’s day together.

No matter what happened over the next few days, Seungkwan would not accept your confession as real. No matter how cheesy, how serious, how loud or how quiet. He passed each and every attempt off as a joke.

By the time it was time to go to the haunted house you quite honestly didn’t really want to go.

And you tried to get out of it, but Seungkwan really wasn’t having it.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” You asked Seungkwan. He nodded unsurely.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, of course, I do. This is like your favorite thing to do every year, why wouldn’t I want to do this?” He asked. You looked back down at the brochere in your hand.

“It just… It says this year it’s the scariest it’s ever been,” you mumbled. “I don’t know Boo, even  _I’m_ a little scared. You know I don’t like small dark spaces.”

“Come on, if we break our streak this year we will regret it for the rest of our lives together,” Seungkwan said. He would seem confident, had it not been for the fact that his voice was shaking. You rolled your eyes.

“Well at this rate we only have like two years left together so-”

Seungkwan interrupted you by grabbing your wrist and dragging you towards the haunted house.

“Come on,” he encouraged. “We are doing this dammit.”

And so you followed him inside.

This year, three people had gotten injured walking through the haunted house. The theme was gruesome murders. The hallways were darker and tighter then they had been in previous years, and there was an undeniable heavy aura over the place. It was always in the same building, run by the same people every year. The owners of the place had died in the past year and their son took over the business. He had always been a little weird…

People thought that he was using the haunted house in order to fulfill some dark thrills he wanted to achieve. Along with the three injuried, two people had gone missing from the haunted house.

You weren’t worried.

A loud rush of air shot out towards you from your right and you squealed jumping into Seungkwan. He jumped too and dug his fingers into your wrist, dragging you away from it. As he did, he almost bumped into one of the actors behind the whole haunted house.

The actors this year weren’t afriad to touch you. In the past, they hadn’t been allowed to do so, but this year they had touched your shoulder.

You didn’t like it.

Part of the reason you were so calm in these haunted houses was because they couldn’t touch you, so they couldn’t actually harm you in any way.

Logically you knew that none of the actors were going to hurt you, but… Two missing, three injured.

You were scared.  _Jesus_ , you were terrified, and Seungkwan was the worst person to be at a haunted house with if you were actually scared.

He screamed, and you screamed as well, clingy to him like a lost child.

“ _What was that_?” You hissed in horror.

“I don’t know,” Seungkwan responded back. One of the actors was behind you. You sucked in a sharp break.

“Seungkwan, _Seungkwan_ , he’s following us,” you whispered in horror. You started to tug him forward faster. “And he’s got a knife, and it  _doesn’t_  look fake, and I’m scared  _Seungkwan I’m fucking terrified._ ”

One of the worst parts about you, when you were scared, was that you rambled. You overthought everything happening around you, and you spoke way too much. Seungkwan liked it when you rambled because he knew that you were unashamedly honestly when you rambled, so he never bothered to interrupt or stop you.

“Well, that’s it, we are going to die,” you decided. “We are going to die, that guy is going to kill us and  _we are going to die_ , and it’s going to happen before you even realize that I’ve been trying to ask you out  _all fucking week_. Why won’t you realize that I’ve been trying to tell you I love you and like, want to marry you someday _, all week._ ”

You didn’t curse often, and you didn’t have outbursts this violent. So when you looked over at Seungkwan, to find him staring at you with a bright red face, and an opened mouth expression, you knew that finally,  _finally_ , he realized that you were being serious.

Confession attempt number seventeen: S _uccessful._

“Oh, so now you realize it. I swear to god you are impossible Boo,  _impossible_ ,” you blurted. You grabbed him by his shirt collar, barely containing a whimper that escaped your lips as the person drug the tip of the knife over your back.

It was plastic.

“Ah _, fuck me, I’m so scared Seungkwannie_.”

You tugged Seungkwan closer to you and slammed your lips together. The kiss was quite honestly awful. You were terrified, he was confused, and you were in the middle of a crappy,  _way_  too scary haunted house. 

None of these circumstances lead to this kiss being a good one, but even so, as you two were escorted out of the haunted house by a disgruntled teenage employee, both of your faces bright red, you had a good feeling that this memory would end up being one of the fonder ones in your life. 


End file.
